ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/2010 Preview: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush (Part One)
Release Date: Nov. 12 (in conventional theaters and IMAX) Studio: Paramount Pictures Genre: Superhero Director: James Calvin Writer: Brian Clark (based on the novel by Rita Christensen) Cast: Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin, Bart Simpson, Bloom Dee, Barbara Blue, Dakota Fannning, Miley Cyrus, Nick Jonas, Barbara Timer, Barbara Dee, Stephan Johnson, Miranda Richardson, George Jones, Arthur Walters, Lisa Dee Studio Description: The final chapter of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush begins with Danny, Rebecca and Alec searching for all three of the remain objects that they can use it to destroy The Final Rush, which it'll kill them all if they ever the tried to do is not to touch it, or they'll die. Analysis: The world's biggest franchise with the first five movies released since 2001, the Jane Hoop Elementary franchise, were Children's most successful books of all-time, as well as movies at the box office grossing $1.4 billion (with overseas of $3.1 billion), for a worldwide total of $4.5 billion of all five films together. Now, the entire franchise will come to an end, when Paramount Pictures split the final installment The Final Rush in two sepearte parts, with Part One will release later this November, following Part Two in July 2011. Both of each films will release in 3D, like other movies Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part One and Two, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Clash of the Titans, Tron Legacy and more. With the release of The Final Rush: Part One, this will be the beginning of the end of the Jane Hoop Elementary franchise, to hoping that fans won't have to wait two years to see the entire part, but still wanting to wait for two years, but they can see half of the part of the movie, while they will finish seen it next year, which it is ten years of Jane Hoop Elementary. This Part One will be fourth movie to release in November. Other movies that are release in November were - The First, Goldenman's Revenge and The Magic Ball', but will only be the second one to release in second weekend of November since The Magic Ball, which was released on November 11, 2005. The First (November 30, 2001) and Goldenman's Revenge (November 28, 2003) were released on the final weekend of November, as it seems to be a bit less box office hits of the fall. Morphin the Power and Turbo of Catland were both released in July, as of the Second Part will also be released in July, which it will be the third movie to release in July. Morphin the Power and Turbo of Catland were both big hits at the box office of the summer. For the franchise, each of them were the highest-grossing movie of each including opening day, weekend opening, internationally, domestically and worldwide. The First is the franchise's highest-grossing movie domesticallly ($311 million), but Morphin the Power has the franchise's highest-grossing movie internationally ($691 million) and worldwide ($993 million), while The Magic Ball has the highest-grossing opening weekend ($134 million), Turbo of Catland has the highest-grossing opening day and worldwide opening day into the franchise ($57 million domestically and $115 million worldwide). Goldenman's Revenge is the franchise's lowest grossing movie, internationally ($532 million), domestically ($259 million and worldwide ($791 million). The longest movie is Turbo of Catland, with 151 minutes and the shortest movie is Morphin the Power with 134 minutes. The Final Rush: Part One could beat one of them, and would be the top grossing picture of 2010, and than go onto Part Two later out over a year.